


Unexpected guest?!

by trixiechick



Series: Happy Household Club [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kou needs a place to crash for a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected guest?!

**Author's Note:**

> another segment of the [Happy Household Club](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603), and yay, Kou gets to appear!! ...I'm assuming that at some point, she got her brother to accept that she preferred "Kou" and he had no problem with that, and so they all switched. Just because i like it better and i can see why she would and she was _so_ damned happy when Haru called her "Kou" the first time and all.

Rin was staring at Makoto's ass. 

Somehow, Makoto had gotten between Rin and the sink while Rin was brushing his teeth. But, he _at least_ had the decency to be wearing nothing but his boxers. And they were silk. Haru was still in the tub, occasionally lifting his leg out of the water to stretch out or... something. Rin didn't always understand Haru.

One lover, wet and naked, the other, dry and enticing... Rin slowly rolled his toothbrush around over his teeth, considering his options.

Makoto turned around and smiled at Rin. "Sorry, sink's all yours."

Rin reached out and grabbed Makoto's cock, covered in silk. _Nice_. The way Makoto gasped and bucked was nice, too. The way Haru was now staring at them was definitely nice. Rin leaned around Makoto to spit out his toothpaste and drop his toothbrush in the sink. He grinned up at Makoto, gently stroking Makoto. He was going to make a mess of these silk boxers, but well. Putting silk boxers _on_ was an _invitation_ to mess a guy up!

"R-rin...!" Makoto gasped, maybe complaining, maybe begging.

Rin ran his hand up Makoto's arm, and smiled at Makoto innocently. "Yes?"

Makoto whimpered, and Haru got out of the tub.

 _Perfect_.

Someone started to knock on their door.

"Ignore that, gotta be the old crank downstairs," Rin ordered Makoto, nipping at his jaw. 

"Rin..." Makoto was clutching the counter behind him, looking over toward the door. His voice was strained and tight, and no wonder! Rin had tightened his grip on Makoto's cock, and Haru was now dripping naked right next to them. 

The damned knocking got louder, harder, and more _constant_.

"Oh, for fuck's sake..." Rin rolled his eyes, and squeezed Makoto, causing him to yip. "I'll be right back. Haru, keep going," he nodded to Haru, who seemed to take the order _seriously_.

Rin ran out to the door, ripping it open. He was prepared to tell off that ancient old bastard as soon as he opened the door, but instead of an decrepit man, it was an upset sister, who immediately pushed her way into the genkan. "Niichan, _please_ let me stay here tonight."

Rin stared at Kou and Kou stared back at him with huge puppy-dog eyes. Damn it! She was using her _little sister_ on him!

Huffing, Rin blew his hair out of his face. "What's going on, Kou?"

She wrapped her arms around herself and looked like she might _actually cry_ right in front of him. "Can we... talk about that... _later?_ Just... let me crash here tonight. Just one night, I swear!"

Rin shifted from foot to foot. If Kou started to cry, it would be too late. So. He had no choice, right? He took a deep breath. "You _promise_ you will tell me what's going on tomorrow?"

"I will tell you what's going on... soon..." Kou agreed.

That wasn't what Rin asked! Damn it! Little sisters were so damned tricky! " _Fine_ , but you _promised_ me, you will tell me," he roughly grabbed her close and kissed her forehead. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and squeezed with all her might. 

So _damned_ tricky!

He hugged her, his mind racing. This had to be about that bastard she was dating, right? Rin would cut out his liver tomorrow! "You know... this is a pretty small apartment given there are three guys living here, and we only have one bathroom and one bed and if we give it to you, there's no place for us all to sleep..." He frowned. This wasn't ideal, was it?

"That's ok! The couch is fine by me!" Kou assured him, smiling brightly.

Damned tricky little sisters!

He ruffled her hair violently, really messing it up. "Fine, fine, just give a moment..." 

She smiled up at him coyly. "Have I interrupted your nightly routine."

The best thing about having _two_ lovers was that there was no such thing as _routine_ , but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell _Kou_ that! "I don't know what kind of _dirty_ thoughts you're entertaining there, young lady, but I won't have it in my house! Now, be quiet, let me tell Haru and Makoto that you're here." He'd better tell them, too, before they got... well...

Caught.

Kou was now smiling almost like herself, craning her neck back toward the bedroom. "Ehh? Haruka-senpai! Makoto-senpa~ai! Helloooo!" She even inched closer, like she was thinking about just wandering back there.

There was the sound of something crashing, and then Makoto called out, "Kou-chan!?" like a goddamned panicked teenaged girl.

Rin narrowed his eyes.

Kou was already snickering happily. He playfully pounded his fist on the top of her head. " _You_ stay right here. I'll be back in just a minute." He went into the bedroom, and _closed the door behind him_ , which was good, because Makoto came out of the bathroom hastily pulling up his boxers, and Haru sauntered out, licking his lips.

Completely naked.

"Damn it, you finished without me!" Rin complained.

Haru just smirked.

"Your sister's here?!" Makoto asked, rushing to grab some pants. 

Rin sighed. "Yeah, she's gonna spend the night... if that's ok." But, he'd already told her she could, so that was just a formality.

Haru... put on a damned swimsuit, the freak, and Makoto grabbed a tank top. Rin wanted to tell him that it was actually sexier than wearing no shirt, but that was a moot point, since Haru was already heading out to see Kou in just his swimsuit.

Rin's lovers were _strange_.

"Is everything ok?" Makoto asked him quietly.

Rin watched Haru go out to Kou. "Yeah... I mean. She won't tell me what's going on, so..."

Makoto watched him closely, and then he smiled, squeezing Rin's arm. "Hey. She's here, right? So she's in one piece. And she'll tell you when she's ready. And then we can kick ass if we have to."

Snorting, Rin tried to picture Makoto beating anyone up. Anyone. Anyone at _all_.

Well... if his family was threatened...

No, even then, it was impossible to picture. But he would _look disappointed_ at the person, and even if they'd never met Makoto before in their life, they would feel like they had to change their ways. "Thanks," he winked at Makoto.

"Oh, we'd better..." He turned and went into the closet, pulling out some sheets and a blanket. He then rushed out to Kou, like a fussy mommy.

So cute.

Haru was showing Kou his sketchbook of the sea life in the aquarium, especially the Hector's dolphins. Kou was making all the appropriate noises, but it didn't really look like her eyes were on the pictures...

"Kou-chan! I'm so sorry, we don't have a proper bed to offer you!" Makoto apologized, sounding absolutely crushed.

"It's all right, Makoto-senpai," Kou grinned. "I'm the one who's barging in on your home late at night."

"Oh, _no_ , you should always feel welcome here!" Makoto assured her.

"No, well, not _always_..." Haru corrected.

"Haru!" Makoto shook his head. "Here, let me make up the couch so it'll be comfortable to sleep on... Haru, clean up the bathroom so Kou can wash up for bed."

"Fine," Haru sighed, setting his sketchbook down. 

Kou grinned as he trudged off. She stood up so Makoto could make up the couch. "I really didn't want to cause you any trouble..."

"Don't be silly, it's no trouble at all," Makoto grinned. 

"That's what big brothers are for," Rin added. Kou smiled at him, and Rin felt...

At home.

"Do you want me to run the bath?" Haru peeked in.

"Oh, no, that's fine!" Kou waved him off. 

Haru nodded and stepped in. "Ok, then, the bathroom is free."

"Thanks!" she beamed, and slipped off. 

Makoto straightened up. The only sheets they had were for a king-sized bed, so one sheet could act as bottom and top, really. He'd made the couch as homey as possible, but they had no extra pillows, just the cushions from the end of the couch. Makoto looked at Rin and Rin looked at him, and then Haru tugged on Rin's arm.

"She's ok," Haru said quietly.

"Yeah, I know," Rin ruffled Haru's hair. "Ah, but when was the last time we just... _went to sleep_... it feels weird!"

"Makoto and I already..." Haru started.

"Shut up," Rin warned, narrowing his eyes.

"Boys, boys," Makoto flushed.

"How do you guys decide who sleeps in the middle?" Kou asked, standing in the doorway to the bedroom, looking at the bed rather... inquisitively...

"Wh-what the _hell_ are you wearing?!" Rin spat out. She... she... 

She had changed into a t-shirt and boxers. _Makoto's_ t-shirt... _and_ boxers...!

"What? I saw your clothes in the basket, so I borrowed 'em. It's ok, isn't it, niichan?" Kou pouted, looking down at herself.

"That's not-" Rin started, but Makoto thwacked the back of his head.

"I-It's fine," he sheepishly corrected Rin. "Do you need anything else, Kou-chan?"

"I'll be fine! I won't bother you guys at all, promise, so you know, just do whatever... you normally do..." she toyed with the hem of the shirt, looking at them mischievously.

"We're going to _sleep_ ," Rin huffed, pushing her toward the couch. "Which is what you're going to do, too."

"Night, night!" Kou laughed. "And... guys... thanks." She turned her face away, brushing her hair back with her fingers.

"Night, Kou-chan," Makoto said gently. Haru parroted him, and Rin reminded her to _knock_ before coming in... 

Makoto got to his side of the bed. Rin was still shaking his head. "My little sister... in my boyfriend's clothes... and _underwear_..."

"Why do you think she thinks those are _your_ clothes?" Makoto sighed. "Because you're always _stealing_ my clothes! I can't even remember the last time _I_ got to wear that shirt." 

Rin pouted. Even if that were true, it was still annoying! "I'm sleeping in the middle tonight," he told Haru firmly.

Haru narrowed his eyes. "Why? You should be on the end, in case your sister needs you."

"No, I get the middle, because you already got to blow Mako," Rin explained firmly.

"Hey!" Makoto objected.

"I didn't blow him," Haru said calmly. "We jerked each other off."

"Even worse, you got to come together and shit. Middle's mine," Rin jumped into the center of the bed, and cuddled up to Makoto.

"Hn," Haru sighed, but he got into bed without any further objections.

* * *

  


When Makoto's alarm went off, he had trouble reaching it... because Rin was clutching his arm like a security blanket, and chewing on his shoulder. Again. At least he hadn't broken the skin... Makoto squirmed around until he could get the arm under him free to turn off the alarm, and then he shook Rin.

"Guys. Morning."

Rin's nose made cute bunny-like gestures, and Haru just huffed.

"Kou-chan's here, remember?" Makoto pinched Rin's nose affectionately.

Rin blearily opened his eyes, and groaned.

Makoto quickly brushed his teeth and hair, and put on clothes suitable for being around a guest. He was a bit surprised to find that Kou-chan wasn't still asleep... In fact, she'd already neatly folded the sheet and blanket, and his shirt and boxers. But...

Makoto checked the kitchen, and sure enough, Kou-chan was in there, making breakfast. 

"Morning, Makoto-senpai!" she called out cheerfully.

"Kou-chan..." Makoto sighed, feeling guilty. "You really... didn't have to go to all this work for us."

"Oh, it's no work. And I'm grateful, you know... for the couch to crash on." She winked at him.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her.

"...Well enough, yeah, thanks." She smiled at him, but it seemed like she was working too hard at it.

"Oi, what the hell?" Rin came in grumpily. "You're not adding too much sugar to the omelet, are you?"

Kou stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Noooo. I'm adding just the right amount, just mom used to make."

"Mom always added too much sugar," Rin complained. "Makoto, show her."

"I'm not the one who makes omelets," Makoto laughed.

"He's so spoiled," Kou shook her head.

Haru stumbled into the kitchen, in his swimsuit and bedhead. "Omelets?"

"They're too sweet," Rin warned him.

"They're _perfect_ , and they're ready. I made rice, too, and don't worry, Haru-senpai, I grilled some fish." She fussed around, putting the omelets on plates, getting the bowls of rice, setting the table nicely...

The boys stared at the table, uncertain. They didn't usually... eat such a large, traditional breakfast...

Rin went to Kou, and put his arm around her shoulders. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on now?" he said to her quietly. 

She ducked away from him, and grabbed Makoto's arm. "You know what, though? You guys don't have any coffee, and I've _really_ gotten addicted to coffee in the morning! Makoto-senpai, take me to the convenience store so we can get some, ok?"

"Hey!" Rin complained.

"Eh?" Makoto's eyes widened.

"Niichan, you're not dressed enough to go out," Kou shrugged, and dragged Makoto off.

" _Hey!_ " Rin complained again. "Just give me a second, and I'll..." he headed for the bedroom quickly.

"No time!" Kou called back. "We'll be right back!"

"Wait..." Makoto started, but it was useless.

Kou dragged him out of the apartment, barely giving him enough time to slip on his crocs.

"Kou-chan..." he sighed.

She beamed up at him. "It's kinda fun, making a big breakfast for a bunch of guys! I guess I'll have to go home before going into work... don't want my bitchy supervisor giving me hell for wearing the same thing two days in a row. Honestly, like it's such a big deal... What time is it? The convenience store is this way, right? Do they have good coffee?"

Makoto opened his mouth to say something, but then thought better of it. He'd have to let this play out how it would. "It's all right. They have a machine and all, so."

She nodded, and then she hugged Makoto's arm. "I hope you don't mind, I had to slip through to get to the bathroom. Does niichan always chew on you like that?" she snickered.

"He's... not always," Makoto hedged.

"When he was little, like... _really_ little, before dad... you know, while he was still alive, I kinda remember, niichan used to chew on all his toys, and mom always threatened to get him, like a rubber bone like you'd get for a dog," she laughed.

"That's probably why his teeth are so strange," Makoto smiled.

"He even put teeth marks on the door to his room! When mom found them, she laughed _so_ hard," Kou sighed.

Makoto watched her. 

They went into the convenience store, and Makoto felt guilty when he realized he hadn't had time to grab his wallet, so he couldn't pay for her coffee. She only got a small one, though, which basically corroborated what Makoto was already thinking.

When they got outside again, she was definitely in no hurry to get back to the apartment, but, well. There was only so much time in the morning, so... he steered her to a low wall near the road and they sat down.

"So? What's going on, Kou-chan?" he asked her.

She sipped her coffee, and looked up at him, guiltily. "I... I might be pregnant."

His eyes widened. "Oh... that's... you... _might_ be?"

"I don't know," she sighed miserably.

"...I don't want to speak out of turn, but you know, they sell these test kits..." he started kindly.

She rolled her eyes at him, _hard_. " _Yes_ , I'm aware. I took one. It was positive. I took another. It was negative. What does _that_ mean?"

"Well, firstly, make sure you check the expiration date on the kit the next time. And. I guess. You take a third test. And. Go see your doctor," he suggested. From the way she was acting...

Her shoulders slumped. "Yeah... I... I called, but I can't see the doctor until Monday. And I'm scared. Of... you know, another test. I'm just..." She put her face in her hand, and for a second, Makoto thought she might be crying. "You know, Kenji and I... we... we sometimes talk. About, like, someday, if we're married and all... It's been almost a whole year now, so it's like. It's what people _think_ , you know. We'll get married. I wasn't in any rush, though. My job is just... office work, but I _like_ my office, and I like the people I work with. Mostly. And I just. I'm not _ready_ , and neither is Kenji, and that was _fine_.

"But then, it's almost... a _week_ late, and these goddamned stupid tests... and when I first thought that I might be pregnant... I realized..." She looked up, her eyes shining. "I don't _want_ to have a child with Kenji. I don't want _him_ to be the father of my children. That's awful, isn't it? I'm terrible person, right?"

Makoto was shaking his head before he really even knew what to think. "No, Kou-chan... you're not. I guess... this is the sort of thing... you can't be _sure_ about until you're, well. _Sure_. And... you know, you have... options..."

She nodded, but she looked down at the road, miserable. "I had to tell him, I guess, and we. Well, we started to fight... and the fight got _nasty_ , really _fast_. I said some... _horrible_ things, and then _he_ said horrible things... I mean. I guess. All things considered..." She swallowed hard. "And I just. I was at his place, so I stormed out, and I... I didn't want to go to _my_ place, because... what if he decided to follow me, I just... I couldn't take any more fighting... I walked along the beach for a bit, and... and the more I think about it, the more I just... I _can't_ do it, Makoto-senpai." She looked up at him, frightened. "I _can't_ have a baby right now, I can't have _his_ baby..."

"You're not alone, Kou-chan," Makoto scooted closer, and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his chest. "You know your brother would _never_ let you go through this alone. And if Kenji needs to have some things explained to him, well..."

Kou laughed. "Yeah... I know. That's... that's why I didn't want to tell niichan last night. I didn't want him going off half-cocked against Kenji. I mean. I don't really even think that Kenji would do anything, you know? It's just. It was a nasty fight. That's all. And." She clutched at his shirt a little bit. "I just really wish this would just be _over_ , you know? I just wish this wasn't happening."

He rubbed her shoulder a bit. "I know, Kou-chan. But... things happen for a reason. Sometimes. It's better to know _now_ , like this, that Kenji's not the one. And not, you know, just drift into a marriage because that's _what people do_ and find out after you're already tied down to him."

"Yeah," she agreed miserably. She rubbed her belly. "I just. I don't know. I keep... going back and forth in my head until I'm just _dizzy_. I don't know what to think anymore."

"Well, until Monday, try as best you can not to think," he suggested.

"Niichan's gonna be so mad at me," she sighed.

"No, he won't," Makoto promised, smiling. "You know Rin would move heaven and earth for you. He just would never, ever tell you that, but..."

Kou laughed, and then she smiled up at him. "I guess... I guess we should get back..."

"Probably," he agreed reluctantly. "But you know, Kou-chan, you really _are_ welcome with us at any time, and if you need to stay with us while this is all up in the air..."

She shook her head and waved him off. "No, no, I just... I didn't want... last night... but, Makoto-senpai... can you... can you keep this all a secret from niichan?"

Makoto's eyes widened. "K-Kou-chan..."

"I mean, I'm _going_ to tell him!" she quickly amended. "I _will_ tell him, everything! I just. I'm not ready to..." she trailed off.

Makoto pressed his lips together. "Kou-chan... I can't keep a secret from your brother any more than I could from Haru. But. I can _try_... if he asks me... to tell him to let _you_ tell him in your own time. But your brother can be very... well..." Makoto looked away, sheepishly. He could be a _lot_ of things, and he could _very easily_ make it impossible for Makoto not to spill.

She smiled at him, embarrassed. "Yeah... I know, I just. If you have to tell him, you have to, but if you could hold off... I just need more time. But. Thank you, Makoto-senpai. For hearing me out." She got a devilish look in her eyes which was _such_ a Rin look that Makoto could almost guess what was going to happen next, but then...

She leaned in and kissed him, right on the mouth! 

"You're really the best. I'm so glad you're with niichan. Though... I had _such_ a crush on you in high school. You _and_ Haru-senpai. But, if you weren't gay... I would so totally have jumped you. Niichan is such a little brat...!" she sighed, shaking her head.

Makoto's eyes widened. It was... _much_ too early in the day for him to process something like that! 

She flashed Makoto a peace sign, and made a face. "I gotta get home, and get changed. Tell niichan I love him!" 

And then she ran off.

She'd kissed him! And then...

With a heavy heart, Makoto headed back to the apartment. When he got inside, Rin was waiting for him, in the genkan. Tapping his foot.

"You guys were gone forever! And... _where's Kou?_ " he demanded.

Shamefaced, Makoto sighed. "She... she went straight on... she wanted to change her clothes before work, so..."

" _What is going on here?! Did she talk to you?_ " 

Makoto took a deep breath. "Rin, she... she wants to tell you herself. But it's going to be ok, promise." Or at least... Makoto hoped it would be...

"Do I need to slice off that _boyfriend's_ dick?" Rin narrowed his eyes.

Makoto was completely sure that Rin would. "No. Not... not yet."

Rin stared at Makoto. "I'll give her some time, but then you're _going_ to spill." Then, his expression changed in a heartbreaking way. "Why could she tell you and not me?"

Makoto immediately put his hands on Rin's arms. "No, it's not like that, she just... she..." Makoto cast about for the right words. "Her head's a mess, and she... she doesn't want to disappoint you, but I promise you. She'll talk to you. Soon. And. Everything will be fine."

Rin watched Makoto for a moment, and then heaved a huge sigh. He leaned in and kissed Makoto and then turned to go to the bedroom. "It better be, I'm holding you to that!"

Makoto tried very hard not to think about how Rin and Kou just had an indirect kiss...

Haru stood in the door to the kitchen. "You should eat. Breakfast is good." He pointed to the table.

Makoto smiled. "Thanks, Haru."

* * *

  


Rin was glaring at Makoto, which was _not_ making sneaking past the guard any easier. He hated these stealth games, anyway. He liked shooting games and racing games and sports games. These games... he was no good at them.

Particularly when he was being scrutinized.

It had been three days since Kou had spent the night, and in that time, Makoto had managed not to break her confidence, but Rin's patience was wearing thin. Friday, he'd spent an hour with her on the phone, but she told him she'd talk to him in person about _it_ , and yesterday he'd sent her about sixty messages, but she'd only responded twice. So, he sent her another hundred today.

It was only noon.

Haru was cooking lunch, a recipe he was excited about, which almost certainly involved mackerel, but they were going to pretend to be surprised. Makoto was going to do the laundry, but Rin forced him to sit down and play games so they could _have some quality time together_. Makoto was 100% certain that Kou's secret would be out before the hour was over, but the most disconcerting part was that Rin wasn't _saying_ anything. He was just _staring_.

Rin would have made an _excellent_ interrogator.

There was a knock at the door, and Makoto was so shook up, he threw the controller up the air, causing his guy to be spotted and shot a dozen times. Yup, that seemed appropriate...

"I'll get it," Haru came out of the kitchen. 

Makoto tried to look at Rin, make some sort of joke about how badly he'd done at the game, but... that stare...

"Kou-chan," Haru greeted her, making room.

Rin jumped to his feet. 

Kou burst into their living room. She threw her arms up in the air, and shouted, "I'm not pregnant!"

"That's good," Haru responded blankly.

"Wait, _what?!_ " Rin snarled.

"You got to see the doctor today?" Makoto furrowed his brow. It was Sunday, so that shouldn't be possible, right?

" _What?!_ " Rin snapped at him.

"No, I got my period!" she bounced around happily, punching the air like a champ.

All three boys went very quiet.

"I've never been so happy about my period before in my life!" she declared, making a victory pose. The room was silent for a heartbeat more, and she actually looked at them. "Wow, you guys have _no_ context with which to understand this, do you?"

"No," Makoto shook his head.

" _Hell_ no," Rin shuddered.

"Thank god," Haru muttered under his breath, and then he went back to the kitchen.

"I'm not pregnant!" Kou declared again, and then she bounced into her brother's arms.

"Well, that's... I just... _Waitasecond!_ " He glared at Makoto, _hard_. " _You knew_ my little sister _thought_ she was pregnant and _you didn't tell me?_ "

Makoto shrank back, and Kou laughed, punching her brother on the chest. "Don't be mad at him! Would you really have wanted to hear it from him and not me?" she pouted at him.

"I needed to hear it from _somebody!_ " Rin threw his hands up in the air.

Unfortunately, that just made Kou laugh harder.

"And what about that little shit Kenji? What's _he_ been doing all this time?" Rin narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, we broke up," Kou dismissed, beaming. "I'm done with him, completely."

"Well, that's... ok... but..." Rin floundered.

"Lunch is ready. You wanna join us, Kou-chan? There's enough," Haru announced, looking very pleased with himself.

"Yes! I'm hungry! And I'm not pregnant!" Kou bounced over to the kitchen.

Makoto slunk up from the couch, trying to slip past Rin to the relative safety of the Room Where Haru and Kou Were.

Rin grabbed his arm roughly. "Oi! This is not _over!_ She thought she was _pregnant?_ " Rin looked absolutely stricken.

Makoto melted a bit, and moved closer to Rin. "She... she was scared. And she wanted to tell you herself. I didn't want to keep it a secret, I promise, it's just..."

"No, if... if she wasn't ready to tell me, I'm glad she could tell _you_ , but... _why_ wasn't she ready to tell me?" Rin looked at Makoto with naked emotion in his eyes.

"Because you're the big brother she adores and whose opinion means everything to her," Makoto smiled warmly at Rin, leaning in to kiss him softly. "I'm just the senpai from swim club."

Rin pouted, but he seemed to be slightly mollified. "You know, I think she _knew_ those were _your_ boxers," he huffed.

"That's..." Makoto started to laugh. And then he thought about the part of Kou's confession that _wasn't_ mentioned here, and that kiss... and he blanched a bit...

" _Lunch_ ," Haru reminded them.

"Coming," Makoto straighten up, and he winked at Rin. "I did promise everything would be fine, right?"

"Right, right, whatever," Rin sighed. 

He squeezed Makoto's ass as they were coming into the kitchen, though, so he really must have been feeling a bit better.

* * *

  



End file.
